Use Somebody
by SesethuTee
Summary: AU. Catching Fire. Finnick and Katniss Pairing. After winning the hunger games, Katniss and Peeta are sent back in for the 3rd Quarter Quell. While in the Capitol, she meets Finnick who continuously tries to lure her in with sugar and secrets. Will Finnick win her affections? Will these games be in the tributes favor?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Before the Hunger Games begin, tributes will be staying for close to 3 weeks in the Capitol.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games Trilogy._

* * *

_I won't let you turn around_

_And tell me now I'm much too proud_

_To walk away from something when it's dead_

_La Roux - Bullet Proof._

* * *

**_Katniss P.O.V:_**

I made my way to District 12's chariot, and brushed my fingers through the horse's mane. It must be so easy to live a life of a horse. Just meander around and eat hay, as simple as that. Absolutely no care in the world.

I glanced around the Tribute Parade hall, my eyes bulging at some of the things the tributes had to wear. The stylists were very eccentric. I glanced down at my costume and I was glad I had Cinna. The jumpsuit, boots and cape were comfortable and easy to _breathe_ in.

"Hello Katniss." I heard a voice call out to my right. I glanced at the individual and cursed under my breath. Finnick Odair smirked as he noticed my reaction to his presence. The Capitol's Sex Symbol; who whispers sweet nothings in your ear at night, then is nowhere to be seen the next morning. He kind of left a bitter taste in my mouth.

I angled my body to face his, but kept my fingers tangled in the horse's mane.

"Finnick," I said flatly. His smirk seemed to widen at my tone.

"Want a sugar cube?" He raised his hand to reveal a square sugar cube. "I mean it's supposed to be for the horses, but who cares? They've got years to eat sugar, whereas you and I…well, if we see something sweet, we better grab it quick."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him. The urge was hard to resist but I managed.

Finnick was attractive. More than attractive actually. But I can honestly say he's never been attractive _to me. _He didn't affect me in the way he affected women and had them making a fool of themselves in a matter of seconds. But I'd have to be an idiot to not notice his extraordinary beauty. Tall, athletic, with golden skin and bronze-colored hair and those sea-green eyes of his. I shook my head. It didn't appeal to me, fortunately. He was an amazing fighter too, being able to wield a trident like a warrior, especially back in his 65th Hunger Games.

"No thanks," I say to the sugar. "I'd love to borrow your outfit sometime, though."

A golden net was draped strategically knotted at his crotch. He wasn't technically naked, but he was about as close as anyone can get. His stylist must have thought the more of Finnick's body is revealed, the better.

His eyes flashed with kept amusement. "You're absolutely terrifying me in that getup. What happened to the pretty little-girl dresses?" He asks. When he wets his lips all I can think of is old Cray. I bite back the grin wanting to breakthrough.

"Obviously, I outgrew them," I say.

Finnick takes the collar of my outfit and runs it between his fingers. "It's too bad about this Quell thing," he says nonchalantly, "You could have made out like a bandit in the Capitol. Jewels, money, anything you wanted."

"I don't like Jewels, and I have more money than I need. What do you spend all yours on, anyway, Finnick?" I say.

Finnick snickers. "Oh, I haven't dealt in anything as common as money in years," He says in thought.

I fully turn my body to face his, a wry smirk finds its way on my lips. "Then how do you they pay you for the pleasure of your company?" I ask in false innocence.

"With secrets," he says softly. He tips his head in so his lips are almost in contact with mine. My grey eyes meet his sea green ones and my breath gets caught in my throat. "What about you, girl on fire? Do you have any secrets worth my time?"

I feel an unusual grin stretch my lips. "No, I'm an open book," I whisper back. "Everybody seems to know my secrets before I know them myself, apparently."

Something flickers in his eyes and his smirk widens. I could feel a few eyes on us now, considering our close proximity. "Unfortunately, I think that's true." His eyes flicker off to the side. "Peeta is coming." But he makes no move to walk away.

He studies me for a few seconds then takes a small step back. His eyes danced with fascination and amusement. "You're not at all what I expected, girl on fire."

I expertly swiped a sugar cube out of his hand and tossed it into my mouth.

"Well you know what they say Odair."

Finnick quirks an eyebrow. "What?" He asks.

I suck on my sugar cube. "Expect the unexpected." I say in mock sweetness. A loud guffaw escapes his mouth, drawing attention to those who weren't already openly gawking at us.

He shakes his head and abruptly turns and saunters off, all the while plopping yet another sugar cube. I honestly wonder how he is able to still have nice teeth with all the sugar he ingests.

And as I turn back to the chariot horse at hand, I pretend not to notice the shaky breath that leaves my mouth.

As I mentioned before, he does not affect me. Whatsoever.

* * *

**_AN: Thank you for reading. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**AN: Thank you for reading. **

_Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games Trilogy._

* * *

_You don't deserve a point of view_

_If the only thing you see is you._

_Paramore - Playing God._

* * *

**Katniss P.O.V:**

After my interaction with Finnick, Peeta hurriedly made his way to me, all the while keeping his gaze on Finnick's form. When he reached me he raised his eyebrow in question.

He nodded his head at Finnick, who was surrounded by his stylists. "What did Finnick Odair want?" He asked, almost accusingly. I schooled my features into a blank look and shrugged.

"He was offering me sugar cubes and wanted to know all my secrets," I say as if it's not a big deal. Peeta's shoulders relaxed slightly and he let loose a chuckle. "Oh," He says in a lighter tone. "I thought he was here for-"

"Come along! Come along children! You need a slight touchup before you board your chariot." Effie's loud tittering voice interrupts us. Octavia and Flavius rush over to us and cake on our faces with makeup, and keep on a constant chatter about how excited and proud they were. For the second time since entering the tribute parade hall, I refrained from rolling my eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please get ready for the Tribute Parade," A female voice booms over the speaker as our stylists rushed away to go find their seats.

Peeta moved swiftly around me to board the gold chariot, then offered me his hand which I gladly took. It wasn't that I was eager to have a hold on his hand, but that the horse was getting anxious and moving around. Both ways, Peeta's face lit up and he tightened his grip on me.

The trumpets sounded and the horses got to moving almost immediately. The other hand that wasn't held by Peeta gripped the edges of the chariot.

The moment we were outside and the sun cast its warm glow on us, the crowd went _wild_. I glanced down at my costume and noticed it was set alight with embers, as well as Peeta's. I squared my shoulders and neutral blank look graced my face, which the crowd seemed to love even more. The volume increased by ten folds and I tried my absolute best to tune them out. The Capitol people made a racket.

I caught a glimpse of us on one of the huge screens along the route of the parade, and we didn't look just _beautiful_, we looked _dark, powerful _and _mysterious._ We were the star-crossed lovers from District 12, who endured so much and didn't have time to enjoy the rewards of our victory. This time we didn't seek the fans' favor. We didn't grace them with our smiles. We didn't attempt to catch their roses and kisses. This time we were unforgiving.

And I enjoyed every minute of it. Getting to be myself at last.

As we finally curved around into the loop of the City Circle, I couldn't help but notice that a couple of the other stylists tried to steal Cinna and Portia's idea of illuminating their tributes. At least District 3 made sense with their electric-light-studded outfit (_District 3- Electronics_). But with District 10, the livestock keepers… I understood as to why they were dressed as cows, but with flaming belts? I had to fight off a grimace at the sight. Pathetic.

Other tributes stared at us and our ever-changing coal costumes. We seemed particularly mesmerizing to the pair from District 6, otherwise known as the Morphling Addicts. They couldn't tear their eyes away even when President Snow began to speak from his balcony, welcoming us all to the Quell with so much enthusiasm. I didn't pay attention after that. I am pulled from my daze as the anthem plays and we make our final trip around the circle. I took a last glance at President Snow, and noticed amusedly that his gaze was fixated on me as well. I raised my eyebrow at him in challenge, then turned back around and looked forward.

Only when the doors of the Tribute Parade Hall close do I truly relax. I jump down from the chariot and make my way over to Cinna and Portia, with Peeta trailing behind me. Judging by their expressions, they were extremely pleased with our performance. I notice Haymitch standing over with the tributes of District 11. At least he made an appearance this year. He nods in our direction and motions to his companions to come join us.

I recognize Chaff because I've spent years upon years watching him pass a bottle back and forth with Haymitch on television. Chaff is dark skinned and about 6 feet tall. One of his arms ends in a stump because he lost his hand in the games he won thirty years ago.

Seeder, the female tribute, would be mistaken as a woman from the Seam, with her olive skin and straight black hair streaked with silver. Her golden brown eyes are the only thing that identify here as from another district. Before words are passed between us, she embraces me. I realized somehow it must be because of Rue and Thresh. Before I am able to stop myself, I whisper, "The families?"

She exhales softly. "They're alive," she says back softly before letting go of me

Chaff doesn't hug me or even shakes my hand. No, instead he throws his good arm around my shoulders and bestows a big kiss on my lips. I jerk back, shocked, while he and Haymitch cackle. Idiots.

While Chaff and Seeder engage Peeta in a friendly conversation, I start glancing around the parade hall. Before I know it I'm watching Finnick Odair intensely. A few minutes pass before he feels my eyes on him and swiftly turns around, facing my direction. My eyes widened when his gaze locked with mine. He tilted his head to the side and a smirk tugged at his lips, his eyes glinted in amusement. I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes, but he and I both knew what happened. I had been caught watching Finnick Odair. His smirk seemed to widen at my expression and added a wink to it all.

I spun around back to the others before I could blink. I gritted my teeth.

He was getting on my nerves. Fast.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**AN: R&amp;R!**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games Trilogy.**

* * *

_You can't turn back _

_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_Paramore - Fences._

* * *

**Katniss P.O.V**

After the Tribute Parade is over and done with, we are lead to the elevators that would take us to our District Floors. Just as the doors are about to slide close, a petite girl dressed as a tree quickly darts in. she angrily pulls off her headdress of branches and tosses it off to the side.

I recognize her. Johanna Mason from District 7. Explains the tree costume (District 7- Lumber &amp; Paper). During her games she won by portraying herself as a weak and helpless little girl, and did so by constantly crying and clinging to her allies. Then towards the end, she demonstrated a wicked ability to murder with an axe.

She huffs and turns to face us, her wide-set brown eyes takes each of us in then turns back around. "Isn't my costume awful? You'd think my stylist would realize how boring it is to have all her tributes dressed as trees for forty years. Cinna is amazing," She glances back at us. "I can't say the same for the people who wears his designs though."

My eye twitches at her snide comment but she continues to chatter away. "Yes well, _your stylist _probably realized that already. Maybe she does it now to symbolize how she feels about her tributes. And we all know how trees are," I cut her off. Everyone in the elevator immediately quietens down.

Johanna slowly turned towards me, a hostile expression marred her features. I merely raised an eyebrow at her. Effie's mouth dropped open and a gasp escaped it, followed by her smacking my arm with the _Capitol Weekly! _Magazine she was busy perusing. Haymitch, Chaff and Peeta desperately tried to keep their chuckles in, while Cinna, Portia and Seeder hid theirs with a round of coughs.

"Huh," Johanna says. "Need I remind you, we're going to the arena in a few weeks? We wouldn't want that fire of yours put out before then, now would we?" She says in a mockingly sweet tone. She unzips the rest of her tree, letting it hit the floor then proceeding to kick it off to the side so it joins its other piece. Other than her forest green shoes, she's as naked as the day she was born. My eyes don't waver from hers. While her gaze seems innocent, it has underlying threat of malice and warning.

I've always been a tall female, unfortunately I was even taller than Peeta. I stepped away from the elevator wall I was leaning against, and stood at my full height of 5'9. I took the 3 steps towards her, causing her bare breasts to touch my covered ones. She looked mildly surprised at my daring move. Honestly, I was too.

I stared into her murky brown eyes and bluntly say, "Well, many have been threaten- I mean saying that," I tilt my head to the side. "But for some unknown reason, they just can't seem to find the extinguishers or something as simple as water to put it out."

A hard look crosses my face as her jaw clenches and unconstrained fury darkened her eyes. _I must either be stupid or really brave to be taunting Johanna Mason, _I thought. The thing is, I did not like Johanna Mason. Not one bit. Yes, I respected her as a Victor, but that was all there was to it. During the Victory Tour we had visited her District. She'd been mocking us, treating us as if we were a bunch of children causing her a great nuisance. I struggled to be cordial at best. Haymitch had to keep an eye on me so I wouldn't act out.

We settled into a staring match. In my peripheral, I noticed her hand clenching and unclenching repeatedly. I was itching for her to do something, so I could release all my pent anger and frustration that I had held in since the Quarter Quell announcement had been made.

The elevator dinged and opened behind Johanna yet she didn't even blink.

"I think this is your stop," I say dismissively and go back to the spot I was previously standing at. "It was a pleasure seeing you again Johanna." I can only manage a tight-lipped smile that resembles a grimace.

She scowled at being dismissed and stormed out of the elevator just as the doors were about to close. As soon as they closed, everyone collapsed into fits of laughter, even Effie let slip a few giggles.

We arrived on our floor, and it was almost identical to the pent house we had previously. This would be our 'home' for the next six weeks.

Before I could slip unnoticed to my bedroom, Haymitch stopped me.

"Sweetheart," He began and ran his hand through his blond tresses. "While that was hilarious and all, you can't go around taunting the Victors like that. They're older and experienced killers. Doing that will automatically boost you up to the list of First Kills. Especially with someone as dangerous a Johanna."

I waited impatiently for him to finish his lecture. Which is usually what he's always doing when he's around me. "Haymitch you don't get it. These Victors don't take us seriously meaning we'll definitely be on their list of First Kills," I say firmly. "And besides, I don't like her."

Haymitch shook his head. "You won't be saying that when she's hammering your face in with her axe," He mumbles and walks off to one of the alcohol bars closest to him.

-U-S-

A knock on my bedroom door startles me. I remove my gaze from my artificial view of the woods and glance at the door.

"Come in." I call out.

Cinna's head pops in and glances around my room before he settles on me. "You okay?" He asks in concern. I awkwardly get up from the too comfortable bed.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah," I say and look back at the forest. "Just missing home." Cinna smiles sympathetically and motions his head behind him. "Well I was instructed to come and retrieve you for dinner. Orders from Effie."

A soft laugh bubbles out of my throat and we both shook our heads. We both knew how Effie got when her orders weren't followed through. Cinna opens the door wider and I easily slide past him.

As we walk down the hallway, I can't help but glance at all the paintings we pass. Each of them portray how good the Capitol is and how the rebellion was easily defeated by them. I shake my head harshly. _As if. _

We reach the dining hall, and I could see how pleased Effie was for us being on time. Everyone had already gotten seated. Haymitch was slouched against his chair, a glass of clear fluid clutched in his hand. Peeta looked up at me as I approached the seat next to him, and a beaming smile spread across his face. He hurriedly got up and pushed my seat out for me to sit, and when I did he pushed it back in. _He's too nice_, I thought but smiled in thanks to him when he took his seat. Our servers came with our food immediately after we got seated and set our plates in front of us. A steaming plate of lamb stew with dried plums and a side of rice is placed in front of me. My favorite. Saliva pooled in my mouth and I quickly picked up my spoon and dove right in before Effie announced we could begin eating.

Only ¾ of my meal remained and I could feel eyes on me just as I was about to add another spoonful to my already full mouth. I looked up and saw it was Peeta with a look of awe and astonishment on his face. I sat up from my half-crouch and tried my best to swallow a bit.

"What?" I mumbled. Bits and pieces flew out of my mouth and onto the table cloth. Haymitch cackled like a hyena at the sight while I managed to look sheepish. Effie gasped and I knew that if I had sat by her she'd be smacking my arm. As usual.

"Katniss! A lady does not act like that! It seems we're going to have to work on your manners _again_!" Effie exclaimed in fury and disgust. She smacked Haymitch who was still laughing. Cinna and Portia were lightly chuckling, and were lucky to be seated far away enough from Effie.

I ate another spoonful and bowed my head to hide the smile on my face. I looked sideways and saw Peeta chuckling.

Angering Effie Trinket would have to be one of my favorite hobbies that I had in common with Peeta.

And I would miss it.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**AN: R&amp;R.**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games Trilogy.**

* * *

_And with all your magic_

_I disappear from view. _

_Coldplay - Magic._

* * *

**Katniss P.O.V:**

A scream tore through my throat and my eyes popped open. I sat up and the sheets pooled around my waist. I glanced at the window and noticed the light the light streaming in, mostly from the clouds. _It's still early morning, _I thought after I glanced at the clock which read 05:39. I grimaced as I realized my nightgown was sticking to me and I was drenched in a cold sweat.

I slowly got up and made my way to the en-suite bathroom, and quickly stripped and got in the shower. A sigh of relief left my lips as the scalding water cascaded down my shivering form. I took the pink loofa and scrubbed every inch of my body. I picked the woods scented soap and shampoo, and proceeded to thoroughly scrub the shampoo in my hair.

_At least I could smell like home, _I thought as I slowly washed it out.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself with one of the big towels then wrapped it around me.

I sighed and approached the mirror situated above the sink.

I stared back at the girl in the mirror. She was either constantly frowning or angry (usually the latter). I had dark long hair which was always in a mess of curls, and big grey eyes. Seam eyes. I tried to rub away the creases on my forehead but to no avail. I had a small straight nose and full pink lips. I don't really pay attention to looks and besides having a lean body, I was as average as it gets. And I was more than okay with that.

I quickly dried my hair then braided it back to its usual braid. I walked out of the bathroom and into my now warm room. I noticed a folded pile black clothing on my bed and a pair of comfortable looking boots.

I veered off towards my bed and picked up the first article of clothing. A cotton sleeveless shirt. I dropped my towel and pulled it over my head. Exactly my size. It was soft, I'll admit, and clung to me like second skin. I took the black tight yoga pants and put them on followed by the boots. At least the clothes stretched and were easy to move around in.

I didn't bother looking at the mirror and left my room. My stomach grumbled and I quickened my pace to the dining room. Effie and Haymitch were already seated, and eating their food. They looked up when I entered.

"Katniss darling! You're up so early!" Effie exclaimed. "Not that I'm complaining. Why don't you join us dear," She gestured to the seat across her.

Only when I finished my breakfast did Peeta finally show up. His tribute training outfit was slightly designed similar to mine, the sweatpants and the running shoes being the only difference.

"Good morning," He says with a small smile. Effie greets him back with the same enthusiasm to match his, then scolded him for being late for breakfast. Effie continues to chatter away and when his eyes meet mine I roll my eyes eliciting a chuckle from him.

After Peeta is done eating and Effie has left, Haymitch calls us to the lounge so we can watch the recap of the Victors' reaping before we go down to the training center.

Peeta and I sit side by side as Haymitch paces in front of us. A few seconds later he clicks a button on the remote.

"District 1," Haymitch says and draws our attention to the two tributes on the screen. "Cashmere and Gloss. Siblings. Gloss volunteered for his 63rd Hunger Games and Cashmere volunteered the following year. Both highly skilled in knife throwing." He explains. We nod for him to go on to the next tributes.

"District 2, Enobaria and Brutus. Hand to hand combat," He says pointing them out. My eyes narrow at the sight of her sharp teeth.

"What's with her teeth?" I ask.

"During her games, she ripped a tribute's throat out using her teeth. After she won she had them filed into sharp points and had gold inlaid," I grimaced as Haymitch explains.

"She's committed, I'll give her that," Peeta says. Haymitch rolls his eyes and moves on.

"District 3, Wiress and Beetee. Not fighters, but very intelligent. Beetee won his games by electrocuting the remaining tributes," Haymitch says. _Impressive_.

"District 6, the morphlings. They spent their hunger games hiding until everyone was dead," He explains. "They now spend their days consuming large amounts of Morphling, as you can see. They are definitely not a threat."

They kind of reminded me of Haymitch; Switched to a substance to try and forget the unforgettable.

Haymitch pressed a button and District 4's reaping appeared on the screen.

"Finnick Odair," I state. I ignored Peeta's eyes on me and looked straight ahead.

"Ah yes, Finnick Odair. District 4,"He continues. "Won the 65th Hunger Games at the age of 14. Youngest ever. He won by getting a lot of sponsors who sent him a trident towards the end. He trapped people in nets and finished them off with the trident afterwards. He does have a weakness though, Mags, his mentor. She volunteered for Annie Cresta. He's extremely lethal yet humble. Watch out for him."

I snorted when he described Finnick as humble, both Peeta and Haymitch looked at me, the latter raising his eyebrow. I shook my head and told him to continue.

But he was stopped by the sound of Effie's heels. She appeared in a matter of seconds.

"Children, I need to take you down to the training center soon. You two need to be there by 10:30. We need to be early this time so we'll go at 10," Effie continued on. Haymitch held his hand up for her to stop.

"While that is very thoughtful of you Effie, you can't take them this time around," He says. Effie immediately opened her mouth to protest but Haymitch continued. "They need to appear strong, and showing up with their babysitter won't exactly be considered macho." He put air quotations when he said macho. Effie huffed then turned to us. "Be there by 10 on the dot. If you are late it will affect us all," I bite my lip to keep from laughing and nod my head. Satisfied, she finally leaves the room.

Haymitch sat down on the coffee table and leaned towards us. "Okay you need to listen to him carefully," He says.

"Today, in training, you've got two jobs. One, stay in love."

"Obviously," I quipped.

"And two, make some friends," says Haymitch.

"No," I say stubbornly. "I don't trust any of them, I can't stand most of them, and I'd rather operate with just the two of us."

"That's what I said at first, but-" Peeta begins.

"But honestly sweetheart, it won't be enough," Haymitch insists. "You're going to need more allies this time around."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you're at a distinct disadvantage. Your competitors have known each other for years. So who do you think they're going to target first?"

The answer is obvious. Peeta and I.

"Us. And nothing we're going to do is going to override any old friendship," I say and lean forward. "So why bother?"

"Because you can fight sweetheart. You're both popular with the crowd. That could still make you desirable allies. But only if you let the others know you're willing to team up with them," Haymitch says and grabs his hair in frustration.

"Are you trying to tell us you want us in the careers pack this year?" I ask, unable to hide my distaste. Usually the tributes from District 1, 2 and 4 join forces, possibly taking in a few other exceptional fighters, and hunt down the weaker links.

"That's been our strategy since the beginning, hasn't it? To be able to train like Careers?" counters Haymitch. "And who makes up the Career pack is generally agreed upon before the Games begin. Peeta barely got in with them last time."

I remember the loathing I felt when I discovered Peeta had joined the Careers during the last games. "So we're to try to get in with Finnick and Brutus?"

"Twisting my words sweetheart," Haymitch warned. "Everyone's a victor. Make your own pack if you'd rather, choose who you like. I'd suggest Chaff and Seeder. Although Finnick's not to be ignored." He says.

"Find someone to team up with who might be of use to you. Remember, you're not in a ring full of trembling children anymore. These people are all experienced killers, no matter what shape they appear to be in."

I was beginning to see the angle Haymitch was looking at all this. Only, who could I trust? Possibly Seeder. But do I really have to, just to kill her later? No.

"Fine I'll try, but I'm not making any promises," I say and get up.

-U-S-

Effie finally lets us go in the elevator, after fussing over our hair, and pushing the button for us.

It's such a short ride that there's no real time for conversation, but when Peeta takes my hand, I don't pull it away. In training we had to appear as an inseparable team.

Effie needn't have worried about us being the last to arrive. Only Brutus and the woman from District 2, Enobaria, were present.

By 10:30, only about half of the tributes have shown up. Atala, the woman who runs training begins right on times, unfazed by the poor attendance. Maybe she expected it. Atala releases us to train after running through the list of stations, which is includes both combat and survival skills.

"We should split up," I say to Peeta. At his confused expression I explain. "So we can cover more territory."

He nods his head and after squeezing my hand, wanders off to chuck spears with Brutus and Chaff. I head over to the knot-tying station, where hardly anyone bothers to visit it. I like the trainer and he remembers me fondly, probably because I spent time with him here last year. He's pleased to see I'm still able to set the many traps that leaves an enemy dangling by a body part from a tree.

As we progress, I ask him to review every kind of knot that might come in handy and a few I'll probably never use. I'd been content for about an hour and a half, when someone wrapped their arms around me from behind.

I froze. From the bronze skin and muscular arms, I had an inkling to who it was. They'd been put on display yesterday, their owner had been offering me sugar cubes. His fingers easily finished the complicated knot I had been sweating over.

He leans in closer after he's done and I subtly sniff him, his sea and sugar scent clouding my thoughts. He presses his chest against my back and brings his lips close to my ear.

"Hello Katniss," He greets me huskily.

Finnick.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading. And please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games Trilogy.**

* * *

_You sweep all my worries away_

_Brush me off, I'll be okay. _

_Tove Lo - Paradise._

* * *

**Katniss P.O.V:**

I stiffened at the sound of Finnick's voice. I tried to put some distance between us, his close proximity making me uncomfortable, but he was having none of that and stepped closer.

I coughed and cleared my throat. "Hello Finnick," I said, trying to sound casual but failing miserably. His chuckle brought me out of my daze, and I quickly darted out of his arms and went to stand on the other side of the table facing him.

"How are you today, Girl on Fire? You seem a little… jumpy," He said imploringly, and barely able to keep the amusement from his tone. I glanced up from the knot I was working on, only to see his signature smirk and his eyes with unconcealed mirth.

Rolling my eyes, I went back to the task at hand. "I'm alright and yourself Finnick?" I replied, disinterestedly. He picked up a length of rope and started making knots absentmindedly.

He nodded his head at my reply. "Oh, I'm just dandy. Where's Lover Boy?" He asks, almost mockingly. My left eye twitched.

"I'm not sure, last I saw him he was throwing spears with Chaff and Brutus," I politely said, which wasn't much. "You should've been able to see him when you entered, but I suppose your brain immediately sought out the one person could annoy the most."

Finnick laughed. "Actually, yes I was looking for you. Mainly because Peeta is _always_ glued to your side, imagine my surprise when I noticed he wasn't," He said and tilted his head. "Isn't it illegal to be parted from him?" He asked in mock horror.

"You know Finnick, you're asking a lot of questions about Peeta. Are you trying to tell me something?" I said in a fake worried tone.

Finnick snorted at my suggestion. "You're hilarious, Girl on Fire but I'm sure he'd flattered if that was true though," He said with a flick of his hand.

"Oh, and why is that?" I asked flatly.

"Well, obviously…" He pauses, thinking I'd know what he was about to say. My face blank, I continued to stare at him. "I'm _the_ Finnick Odair. I wouldn't be surprised if he considered straying from you and coming onto me. I'd understand actually."

I dropped my knot and covered my mouth as a loud unladylike snort came out of me. A few turned around and glanced our way, but I quickly picked up the knot and continued. By the way my shoulders were shaking slightly, you could tell I was trying my best not to laugh.

Apparently my actions made an impact on Finnick's ego. I watched as he furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at me. "What?" He asked defensively. "It's true. Women _and_ _men_ can't resist me," He said cockily. The trainer gave him an odd look and walked off.

I shook my head at him and smiled when my knot finally gave out. "Whatever you say, Finnick," I said sarcastically.

-U-S-

After my interaction with Finnick, I wandered around before we were called to lunch.

I was the last to enter the small lunch hall and quickly got my lunch from the lady behind the counter, whose skin was slightly tinged with purple. I thanked her with a small tight-lipped smile and walked off to find a table.

All the Victors were sitting together at the huge dining table placed in the middle, which was actually two of the biggest tables in room placed together, and were all conversing with one another.

As I was looking around to find a table, I heard my name being called and looked up to see Peeta waving his hand, gesturing for me to join them. Looking at their expressions, I shook my head and mouthed a silent 'Thanks but no thanks'.

I walked out to the balcony and found a table that was in the middle, but was still close enough for me to overlook the city below me. After I took my seat, I unwrapped the tin foil that covered my tray of food. I had ordered a hamburger, a small bowl of fruit salad and a bottle of water.

As I slowly ate and savored my food, I allowed myself to think as I watched the bustling city before me.

I was happy that Peeta had been so easily accepted by the other Victors, it increased his chances of getting out of there alive. Although I wasn't shocked that they liked his company, Peeta was charismatic and could keep a conversation flowing. Hopefully, these tributes will like him enough to the point of not wanting to kill him. But that was just tunnel vision dreaming. These were the Hunger Games.

I wasn't interested in playing nice with the Victors. The further I kept my distance, the more impersonal it would be for when I killed them in the arena. It was a harsh concept, I know, but it was the truth.

I heard the door leading out to the balcony being opened, but I didn't look up to see who it was. I didn't want company. The door was closed but footsteps were suddenly coming in my direction.

I looked up and saw it was Finnick. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes at the sight of him. He dropped his tray on my table and threw himself on the seat across me. It was rather graceful.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, him eating his ham sandwich and me munching on my burger.

He broke the silence first. "Brooding, I see," He said and took a swig out of his bottle of water. I shook my head and swallowed before answering.

"I'm not brooding," I lie.

He raises his eyebrow at my poor attempt of lying. "Okay," He says with no further questions on it. "Why didn't you come join us inside? It's a nice day to outside, but it's a bit lonely, don't you think?" He questions, and nods his head towards the building.

I shrug and sip my water. "I wasn't in the mood for socializing, I guess," I said. He eyes me dubiously. I take a bite from my hamburger and look out at the city.

I wonder what Prim is doing now. I'd hate for her to be hurting in my absence. But knowing Prim that is exactly what she is doing now. My eyes stung at the thought of never seeing her again, at not being able to watch her grow up and-

My thoughts were cut off by Finnick clearing his throat.

"What exactly are you thinking so hard about, Girl on Fire?" He asks and a grin spreads across his face. "But if it's about me, then please, let your thoughts sweep you away."

A small vacant smile stretches my lips.

"No," I say. "I was just thinking about my family and what they're doing now."

Finnick's smirk fades away and a genuine smile of understanding takes its place.

I'm sure they're thinking about you too, and can't wait for you to come home to them again," He says quietly.

I shake my head and returned my gaze back to the city. "That's nice of you to say, Finnick," I say. "But the day of the reaping, that was the last time I would see them again."

Again, a silence envelopes us, but I could still Finnick's eyes on me. He quickly changes back to his seductive self in a matter of minutes.

"How about I feed you some delicious chocolate cake," He purrs and lifts his eyebrows up suggestively. I raise my eyebrow and he winks at me. I couldn't stop the flow of laughter from me.

"Thanks, but I'll pass," I say, and bite my lip to stop laughing. His mouth drops open slightly and he clutches his chest in mock hurt and slumps his shoulders.

"Fine," He says begrudgingly. "But can we trade? Give me your fruit salad and you can have my cake." I give him my bowl after a moment of hesitation, and take the cake that was still oozing melted chocolate.

"I hope you didn't poison in it," I tell him.

"Only one way to find out Fire Girl," He says with a wink.

"I'll try to strangle you in my last dying moments, so watch out Fish Boy," I say sweetly. His laugh is so loud and infectious that I can't help but join him.

And while laughing, I realized that Finnick Odair wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Thank you.**

**R&amp;R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**AN: Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns The Hunger Games Trilogy.**

* * *

_I see the road begin to climb_

_I see your stars begin to shine_

_I see your colors and I'm dying of thirst. _

_Coldplay - Ink._

* * *

**Katniss P.O.V:**

After spending the rest of my lunch making idle conversation with Finnick, I returned to the training center.

I scanned through the different survival skills stations, and my eyes landed on another vacant station where tributes can learn to build fires. I could already make excellent fires, but I'm still dependent on matches for starting.

I made my way over to the station and nodded my head in greeting to the trainer. He explains the various different fires you can have, depending on type of sticks you use, then has me work with flint, steel, and some charred cloth. It is much harder than it looks, and even working as intently as I can, it takes me about an hour to get a fire going. I internally pump my fist and look up with a triumphant smile only to find I have company.

Beside me are the two tributes from District 3, struggling to start a decent fire with matches. I think about leaving, but I really want to try using the flint again so I decide to offer my services. And if I have to report back to Haymitch that I tried to make friends, these two might be a good choice.

Both are small in stature with ashen skin and black hair. The woman, Wiress, is probably around my mother's age and speaks in a quiet, intelligent voice. Beetee, the man, is older and somewhat fidgety.

"Hi," I greet them. "Do you need any help?"

They look up at the sound of my voice, and look hesitant at first but accept my offer. They make decent company. They're a little strange, but I'm convinced neither of them is going to try to make me uncomfortable by stripping naked or flirting.

We talk about our interests and talents; they tell me they both invent things, which makes my supposed interest in fashion seem pretty weak.

Beetee talks about his recent success, creating a musical chip that is tiny enough to be concealed in a flake of glitter but can hold hours of songs. I remember Octavia talking about this while prepping me for the opening ceremony, and instantly I see a possible chance to subtly bring up the possibility of there being an uprising in District 3.

"Oh, yeah. My prep team was all upset a few months ago, I think because they couldn't get hold of that," I say casually. "I suppose a lot of orders from District 3 were getting backed up."

Beetee glances at me. "Yes. Did your district have any similar backups in coal production this year?" He asks.

I shake my head at him to indicate no, there hasn't been any uprising in District 12. Both of them visibly deflate at my answer.

Before I could leave them, they show me the force field up at the stands where the Gamemakers were roaming around. At first I hadn't been able to see it, but then Wiress had me fix my gaze by the corner of table.

A patch of space about six inches square at the corner of the table seemed to be vibrating. It was as if the air was rippling in tiny visible waves, distorting the sharp edges of the wood and a goblet of wine someone had set there.

"They've set one up between the Gamemakers and us. I wonder what brought that on," Beetee says.

"Me, probably," I confess sheepishly. "Last year I shot an arrow at them during my private training session." They both looked at me curiously.

I bid them farewell and walked around the training center. Peeta was busy with the knife throwers. The morphlings from District 6 are in the camouflage station, painting each other's faces with bright pink swirls. The male tribute from District 5 was vomiting wine on the sword fighting floor. At least I think it was wine. And as I passed the wrestling station, Johanna Mason was naked yet again and oiling her skin down for a lesson.

"Katniss," I turned around, looking for the person who called my name. I see Finnick jogging towards me with a grin on his face.

I raised my eyebrow in question when he reached me. "What is it now, Odair? Still looking for Peeta?" I ask, slightly irritated.

He rolls his eyes at me. "No, I just wanted to introduce you to Mags, my previous Mentor," He explained. "She's been _dying _to meet you." I notice how he emphasizes on 'dying'. I shake my head in disapproval while he chuckles.

We arrive at the fishing tips stations. Mags looks up at us when we reach her, and a bright smile lights up her face.

"Mags, this is Katniss Everdeen." Finnick says. She nods her head at him then rests her wise eyes on me. I couldn't help but smile at the petite old lady.

Finnick leaves for the trident station, leaving Mags and I to our own devices. We talk while making fishhooks, and between her district accent and her garbled speech –possibly she's had a stroke- I can't make out more than one in four words. Although I understood what she meant through her gestures. But I swear she can make a fishhook out of anything – a thorn, a wishbone, an earring. But a fishhook wouldn't get you out of the arena.

Suddenly I remember why she is in this position, why she's here. And after the thoughts and comments I was thinking, the guilt and shame that followed were not pleasant.

I gently touched her arm, causing her to stop and look up at me curiously.

"I watched your District's reaping," I say softly. "It was really brave of you to volunteer for that girl." She gives me a toothless smile and pats my hand on her arm. She says something unintelligible, which I think was 'you too'. I nod in understanding.

"Prim's my sister," I say. "I couldn't let her go through that." She grips my hand tightly in hers and squeezes – a little too firmly for a woman her age.

I smile at her sympathetically and she returns to making her fishhooks. And I decide I want her on my team.

-U-S-

After training, I was the first to enter to enter the elevator, and when I arrived on my floor I made a beeline to my bedroom. Specifically the shower.

After showering and getting rid of the sweat and grime from training, I picked out a pair of cotton pants and a flannel shirt then made my way to the living area.

No one had arrived yet, so I sat down on the couch and absentmindedly began to braid my hair again. I switched on the huge television and watched a Capitol family TV show. I had no clue as to what was going on, but they were constantly laughing, so I guess it was a Comedy. I didn't even crack a smile at their pathetic jokes.

Haymitch and Peeta finally arrived and were surprised to see I was already here, instead of being in my bedroom and waiting to be called for dinner.

"So did you guys make any friends?" Haymitch asked while pouring himself a drink.

"District 1 &amp; 2 offered me a spot in their alliance," Peeta said. Just as Haymitch was about to congratulate him, he explained further. "But… they only wanted me, so I immediately dismissed that." He looked at me while saying this.

Haymitch deflated at that and took a seat across me.

"Okay then. Sweetheart, anything with you?" He asked while drinking.

"Actually, I want Beetee and Wiress from District 3 as our allies." I proclaimed. Haymitch snorted but continued drinking.

Peeta chuckled. "Johanna calls them Nuts and Volts," He says. "I think she's Nuts and he's Volts."

"And so I'm stupid for thinking they might be useful. Because of something Johanna Mason said while she was oiling up her breasts for wrestling," I retorted. I turned back to Haymitch. "And I also want Mags." Peeta cursed under his breath while Haymitch started laughing.

"Oh, don't you mean Finnick?" Peeta asked sarcastically. I looked at him in confusion.

"No, I meant Mags," I say.

Peeta snorted. "I'm sure you meant Finnick. Finnick Odair. You guys were pretty cozy together during training." He says. Haymitch's eyebrows shot up and I heaved a sigh.

"You know Finnick, Sweetheart? On what kind of level?" He asks lewdly. He starts laughing at my blank stare and blushing cheeks.

"Hilarious, Haymitch," I grumbled. "And to answer your question, no I do not know Finnick on _that _level." I gave Haymitch a hard look but he continued to laugh.

"I saw you guys together at the training center, _twice_," Peeta ranted. "At the knot-tying station and the fishing one."

I looked at him incredulously_. What has gotten into him?_

"We were just making knots at the same table, Peeta. And he was introducing me to Mags at the fishing station." I explained to him slowly as if he were a child.

"But you had lunch with him instead of me," He accused. I shook my head at him and refrained from rolling my eyes. Peeta continued on.

"And you were joking around with him. You were even laughing!" He exclaimed as if it was unbelievable.

Haymitch scoffed. "That's a sight I'm glad I didn't see." He raised his arms to deflect the book I had thrown at him.

"Peeta, why does it matter? Haymitch told us to try and be more social with the Victors, and that's what I did," I said calmly yet firmly. Peeta was making a big deal out of nothing.

I got up and walked in the direction of my room.

"And if you have a problem with Finnick Odair, take it up with him. Don't take it out on me." I said over my shoulder.

I sighed in frustration.

I was turning into Haymitch, because I really needed a drink now.

* * *

**AN: Thank you to those who reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorites. :)**

**R&amp;R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games Trilogy. **

* * *

_To get a dream of life again_

_A little vision of the start and the end _

_But all the choirs in my head sang no. _

_Florence and The Machine - Breath Of Life. _

* * *

**Katniss P.O.V:**

After that conversation with Haymitch and Peeta, I escaped to my bedroom. After an hour, I was still irritated by Peeta's stupidity, so I had decided to forego dinner and gone straight to bed. Which I then realized had been a bad idea, for the nightmares that plagued me were the worst.

_I was sat in my old living room in The Seam, facing the television set. I jumped slightly when I realized my mother was sat beside me, sobbing. _

_I turned my body towards her and touched her shoulder. She flinched away. "Mom?" No answer. I looked around. There was no sign of Prim._

"_Mother, what's going on? What's wrong?" I asked anxiously. "Where's Prim?" _

_The sound of her name sent her into hysterics. I grabbed her forcefully and shook her slightly. _

"_Mom, where's Prim?" I half-yelled. She opened her mouth slightly, but the sound of a familiar voice caught my attention, and I diverted my eyes to the TV set. _

_Claudius Templesmith. _

"…_And may the odds be ever your favor." I heard before the gong sounded, signifying the start of the Hunger Games. _

_My eyes narrowed at the sight of a familiar small young blonde, trying to escape the bloodbath. She had her hair in two braids and was incredibly skinny. A scream tore through my throat when I realized who it was._

_Primrose. _

_Prim's expression was one of panic when she tripped over a small rock, but hurriedly got up. Just as she was about to run off into the woods, someone yanked her back and held her by the neck. _

_She started screaming when she saw it was one of the Careers. _

_Cato. _

"_Any last words, 12?" He sneered at her and raised his sword. _

"_KATNISS! KATNISS!" She screamed. _

_Cato, delighted by her terrified screams, laughed and brought his sword down towards her neck. _

I jolted awake, gasping for breath. I blinked repeatedly and licked my dry lips.

I sat up and glanced at the clock. 1:48am.

I ran my hand through my loose hair as a shaky breath left my lips. I kicked away my sheets and promptly stood up. _I wouldn't be able to sleep after that_, I thought while looking out my window.

There was only one place in the Capitol that could calm my myriad of thoughts at the moments.

The roof.

While sitting on my favorite ledge, I honestly considered throwing myself off. But after throwing a pebble off, I expected it to drop on one of the many Capitol people walking below. The end result was it bouncing back to me.

A force field. They must have known tributes would try and end their lives here. They were smart, I'd give them that.

"Hey," A voice greeted behind me.

Startled, I turned around to see who it was. Peeta.

"Hi," I murmured. I returned my gaze back to the city, which was always in the midst of a celebration. Which would currently be the Hunger Games.

A celebration of our imminent deaths.

Peeta sat across me and for a while we just sat in silence, observing the city. While Peeta saw nothing but the beauty of it, I looked at it with utter contempt.

"Katniss." He says, causing me to look at him. "I'm sorry about earlier, it was completely uncalled for."

I shrug and wring my fingers together. "It's fine Peeta," I muttered.

He visibly relaxes. "Finnick just rubs me the wrong way, but it wasn't a good excuse to accuse you like that."

"Peeta, honestly it's okay," I reassure him. "There's nothing going on between Finnick Odair and I. He's just a big flirt and revels in making me uncomfortable."

"Yeah, I understand that now. I need to make sure he backs off my fiancée." He jokes. I force a laugh, uncomfortable with the title.

"So why are you up here?" He asks. "I know it's not because you enjoy watching the Capitolites."

I shake my head and divert my gaze to the stars above.

"Nightmares." I simply say.

He nods in understanding. "I have them too, sometimes," He confesses, slightly embarrassed. "Do you want to talk about it?" Peeta asks softly. He tried to reassure me that I didn't have to, upon noticing my hesitation.

"It was about Prim. I'd been sitting with my mother, she was crying. Bawling actually. I didn't understand as to why she was so hysterical, but then the TV set was on and it was the hunger games. Prim was there, as well as Cato…" I trailed off, my eyes never wavering from the sky.

I felt his hand on my shoulder, but I didn't shrug it off like I usually do. Instead, I focus on the moon.

"Katniss," Peeta says quietly. "Prim is fine, and Cato is dead. We killed him."

"Thank you, but I don't need a reminder of that," I snapped. "And I can't help what I dream. It torments me."

"I'm sorry," He says. "But you're going to see Prim again, _I'll_ make sure that. And when you see her, she'll be healthy and safe and _you'll_ make sure of that." He says firmly.

I look at him oddly. Did he even know I wasn't planning on coming back? That I was going to make sure he was crowned Victor? For him to win, I was going to kill and be killed in the arena.

He was going to be the last tribute _alive _in the arena, by the time my cannon goes off.

But even I could see the same determination I had for him to win, reflecting in his eyes.

-U-S-

I wake up to someone pounding on my door.

I reluctantly got up and stomped my way to the door. I swung it open and glared at the person on the other side.

I scowled when I realized it was Haymitch.

He looked me over. "Don't you look lovely sweetheart," He said sweetly. With my crusted eyes, cracked lips and my hair resembling a bird's nest, I knew I was anything but that.

My scowl deepened. "What do you want, Haymitch?"

"You're late for training. You have 15 minutes, sweetheart," He said and started walking down the hallway. I was about to shut the door when he returned again. "Oh and sweetheart, I know it's hard for you to do this, but please, at least _try _to look decent. Or close to that," He said sarcastically. I blinked at him.

"Well? Get to it sweetheart!"

I shut the door in his face.

After taking my shower, I hurriedly dressed and hightailed it to the elevator. The ride was relatively short, and I spent it braiding my hair as quickly and efficiently as possible.

All the Victors eyes were trained on me when I arrived, and while a few scoffed or made an offhanded comment, I kept my face blank and cool.

"Finally done with your beauty sleep, princess?" Johanna sneered as I walked past her and the spear station. I merely rolled my eyes and continued to make my way to the knot tying station. Yesterday I had found out tying knots calmed my troubled mind.

After an hour of making snares and various knots, Peeta came to me.

"Don't your fingers get sore after a while? Rope burns and such?" He asked innocently.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing at his ridiculous question and shook my head no.

"No, it doesn't," I say. "It's actually a bit fun."

_Fun_. Hopefully I won't be saying that in the arena.

Peeta shook his head and laughed then returned to the camouflage station, where the Morphlings were busy painting each other.

After a while, I got up and wandered over to the empty archery range. It's like I had entered some kind of safe haven, getting to try out all the different bows and arrows. The trainer there, Tax, seemed to take a liking to me and talked while I practiced. After a while, he sees that the standing targets offer no challenge for me, and begins to launch these silly fake birds high into the air for me to hit. At first it seems stupid, a waste of time, but it turns out to be enjoyable. Much more like hunting a moving creature, instead of a human.

Since I was hitting everything he threw up, he started increasing the number of birds he sends airborne. For a moment, I'm able to forget the rest of the gym and the Victors, and how cranky I was, and lose myself in the shooting. When I manage to take down five birds in one round, I realize it's so quiet I can hear each bird hit the floor.

I turn around and see the majority of the Victors had stopped to watch me, their faces show everything from envy to hatred to admiration.

A few seconds later after I concluded my shooting the Victors went back to what they were doing. All but one Victor who stood across me at the Trident station, one tightly gripped in his hand. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

He cocked his head to the side and his trademark smirk appeared in a matter in seconds.

All of a sudden he swung his trident around, making a huge show of it, and watched as it hurtled towards the dummy. The trident pierced through it with so much force that the dummy flew back and crashed against the wall. The trident trainer was a stuttering mess after bearing witness to that.

During all this, his eyes never wavered from mine.

I turned back to the shooting range, grumbling to myself about how cocky he was. And trying to ignore the fact that inside, I was _impressed_.

* * *

**AN: Thank you to those who reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorites.**

**R&amp;R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games Trilogy.**

* * *

_It's a beautiful misery_

_When you feel something too good to fight._

_Losin' My Mind - Kiesza._

* * *

**Katniss P.O.V: **

Only after my 'performance' did the Victors ease up on me. They still teased me some, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

After training, I hung out with Peeta, waiting for Haymitch and Effie to show up for dinner. When we're finally called to eat, Haymitch pounced on me immediately. "So at least half the victors have instructed their mentors to request you as an ally. I know it can't be your sunny personality.

"They saw her shoot," Peeta says with a smile. "Actually I saw her shoot, for real, for the first time."

"So you're that good even Brutus wants you?"

I frowned. "I don't want him. I already told you who I want, Haymitch. I want Mags and District 3."

Haymitch chortled and glanced at Peeta. "You do know if you choose to be allies with Mags, you're including Finnick too."

Peeta continued to eat, acting as if he hadn't heard a word Haymitch had said.

I shifted in my seat. "Finnick is too dangerous, Haymitch. I've seen what he can do with a trident."

"He may be dangerous, but he can keep you alive sweetheart," Haymitch countered. "I'll just tell the other Victors you're still making up your mind."

* * *

"You're holding it wrong."

"How many times have you said that? I'm holding it perfectly well."

"No you're not. Tighten your grip and raise it up a bit more."

"No! Not like that. This isn't a knife, Katniss."

I scoffed. "I wish I had a knife."

"Why?"

"So I can lodge it in you. Your voice is starting to grate on my nerves."

He laughed. "You are just lovely. Now back to position."

For the past two hours I'd been practicing with Finnick. He'd approached ne the moment I arrived at the training center, asking for archery lessons in exchange for trident lessons. It was a bargain I couldn't refuse. Now I wish I did.

"We should've started with the bow instead of trident lessons." I grumbled and went back to position. He ignored me and observed my stance, circling around me.

"Suck your stomach in," He ordered.

"It's been in since the beginning." I said through clenched teeth. He snorted in disbelief. "Really?" I nodded.

"Then you're fat," He stated bluntly. I wasn't one to care about what others thought, but that still hit a spot. "I'm not." I said defensively.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, I want you to try again. We have a few more minutes before we get released for lunch."

He fixed my posture a bit then finally deemed me fit to strike the dummy. "Do I have to swing it around like you do?"

"Oh no," He laughs. "I just did that for fun yesterday. It takes a whole lot of practice."

"Show-off." I mumbled then focused on the target again.

Finally after a few minutes and Finnick complaining about me taking too long, I flung it as hard as I could.

I watched as it pierced through the dummy's chest, then fell to the ground. I watched as the target's head fell off and tumbled to the floor.

Finnick whistled and clapped. "After going through _6_ tridents and _9_ dummies, you _finally_ land a decent shot. Not bad."

Atala announces it is time for lunch.

I scowled at him and punched him hard on his muscular arm. He just laughed at me.

"Come on, Girl On Fire. Let's go have lunch." He says and drags me by my arm.

The moment his hand touched my skin, a tingle ran through me. Finnick looked glanced at me, grinned and continued to drag me along.

I remember learning about how rubbing your feet on a carpet or something, produces static electricity and if you touch someone, they'll feel a shock.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Yes that must be it._

-U-S-

"Pass me the butter."

I grunted and quickly passed it to him. Finnick regarded me with disgust evident in his eyes.

"What?" I asked while chewing a mouthful of food. He shook his head at me while spreading butter on his bread.

"Manners. Something you clearly have not learnt, Fire Girl. Look at you, you're eating like a cavewoman." He exclaimed.

I snorted and swallowed the food in my mouth. Sometimes Finnick could be so odd at times, it took all my willpower to not laugh at him.

"You know, you and my District's escort would get along _fabulously_." I said with a grin.

He waved me off. "Funny," He says with a roll of his eyes. "Let's get to know each other."

"No," I say.

He ignored me. "What's your favorite color?"

"None of your business, Finnick." I quipped. He sighed and drank a bit of his water.

"Come on, Katniss." He pleaded.

I stared at him. "Has anyone ever told you you're annoying?" I sighed. "It's green."

Green? Huh. It's your favorite because of my eyes, isn't it?" He grinned then started to laugh. Hard.

A blush rise in my cheeks. "What? I… No!" I sputtered.

Finnick seemed to be having a great time at my expense, as he continued to cackle away with tears streaming down his face. I glared at him, causing him to laugh even harder.

After a few minutes he finally calms down. "Damn, you are a riot." He says through his chuckles.

I rolled my eyes and shoveled some more spaghetti in my mouth

"Whatever," I grumbled, wishing for my blush to disappear already. "So what's yours anyway?"

"Ooh, now you're interested in getting to know me as well," Finnick says with a smirk playing on his lips. He plops a grape in his mouth and leans back.

"Well it used to be blue but-" Finnick begins.

"Used to be? It's changed? Why?" I interrupt him. Finnick raises his eyebrow at me for cutting him off.

"Would you please let me continue?" He asks, sarcasm clear in his voice. I clamp my mouth shut. "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted," He glances at me. "It used to be blue, District Four's ocean a big influence to that. For some reason now, it's changing."

I arched my eyebrow at him, silently asking him to continue. He was taking his time in telling me something as simple as his favorite color.

He drinks a bit of his water and regards me carefully. "Now, I may be leaning towards Gre-" The balcony door swings open, interrupting what he was about to say.

I looked at the intruder and relaxed when I noticed it was Peeta carrying his food.

"Hey, do you mind if I join you guys?" He asks frantically. I nod my head and motion to the seat between me and Finnick.

"Are you okay?" I ask worriedly after he sits down.

"What? Oh I'm fine. I just needed some fresh air." He explains and smiles softly at me. Finnick snorts causing both Peeta and I to look at him curiously.

He shakes his head innocently. "So, Girl on Fire," He begins. "Tell me about your district life."

I sigh. "And why would I do that, Finnick? I'm sure you know the state of our district already." I say stubbornly and begin eating my fruit salad.

"Actually no, I know nothing about District 12. Nothing at all," He says.

I roll my eyes. "Other than the coal mines, starvation is another thing that represents our district." I say bitterly.

"That's all there is to it?" I nod my head in confirmation. "Peeta, what are your thoughts on it?"

I scoff. "He wouldn't know starvation even if it hit him in the face," I say. "No offense, Peeta." He nods his head in understanding

After that, Peeta remains quiet while Finnick and I continue our unusual banter. It was odd, because usually I would be the quiet and aloof one, while Peeta would be the ever-so-cheery social butterfly.

"Are you sure gold tinted skin would suit me?"

"Of course. It would really bring out your eyes."

"There you go again with my eyes, Fire Girl."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Sure you were."

"Shut up."

"Never."

Our eyes swiveled to Peeta when he cleared his throat. He looked at the both of us carefully.

"You guys are awfully comfortable around each other," He observes. I look at him in confusion.

"Well," Finnick begins. "Katniss's sunny personality was hard for me to resist," I snort at that. "And we just enjoy one another's company. When I sleep I dream of us running through a field of sunflowers and braiding each other's hair. We're the best of friends, aren't we Fire Girl?"

I bite my lip to keep from laughing and instead roll my eyes at him. "Sure," I say sarcastically.

Peeta shifts around. "Yeah it's kind of shocking actually," He says lightly. "It took weeks to get Katniss to have an actual conversation with me, while it took you days."

"Oh really now? That's a shame," Finnick says with no sympathy. "Katniss! Don't finish the fruit salad." I roll my eyes and trade it with him for his milk tart. After that we all sit in silence.

It also surprised me how open I was with Finnick. It took months for Gale and I to become friends, and I say lightly. Finnick and I bicker most of the time, and it was sort of fun.

After we've discarded our trash, we're called back to the center. Peeta asks if I want to train with him at the camouflage station.

Before I can answer, Finnick jumps in. "I'm afraid she won't be able to. She promised to give me a lesson with the bow. Isn't that right, Fire Girl?"

I sigh exasperatedly at Finnick's bluntness. "Peeta he's right; I did promise in exchange for Trident lessons. We can train after I'm done with Finnick, okay?"

"Sure Katniss." He says with a tight-lipped smile and walks off.

I look at Finnick sharply and scoff when he looks at me in confusion. "What?"

-U-S-

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Holding a bow, why?"

I gaped at him. "Finnick… no." I say and turn the bow around in his arms. He blushes in embarrassment.

I hand him an arrow. "Okay, put your arrow in place."

I groan and cover my face with my hands when I see he's positioned the arrow point facing towards his chest. I stomp my way back to him.

"Finnick, are you trying to kill yourself?" I gripe. "Turn it around. Do you even know anything about this?"

He smiles cheekily. "No, I suppose not. You make it look so easy though."

I roll my eyes at his flattery. "Just shoot Finnick," I urge.

After a few minutes, he finally releases and nearly hits the Female Morphling from District Six. She doesn't even blink when it flies past her, missing by a few inches.

Finnick smiles sheepishly at her and shouts an apology. It doesn't even look like she notices what he's saying, judging from the vacant look in her eyes.

"You're hopeless." I whisper and hand him another arrow.

He take it and doesn't notice it's pointed to his chest again. "That's why you're here, Girl on Fire." He says with a lighthearted grin.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

* * *

After a few hours of practicing, Finnick finally lands a decent shot.

I pursed my lips and nod slowly, examining the target. "Your aim is still terrible, but this isn't too bad. For a beginner," I praise.

His chest visibly puffs up. "Thank you, Fire Girl."

I line up a few arrows and shoot at a few targets to release some tension.

"So who taught you to shoot?" Finnick asks after a while of shooting. My grip falters but I hurriedly tighten it again and release.

"My father," I answer curtly.

"Oh. What does he do now? Train others?" He continues to ask. My jaw clenches.

"He used to work in the mines." I say through gritted teeth. He immediately understands what I mean and his expression softens.

He gently touches my shoulder. "I know this won't mean much, but," He begins softly. "I'm sorry for your loss."

I shrug, slightly uncomfortable. "It happened a long time ago." I mutter. Thankfully, he changes the subject.

"So Kat, I was-" He begins.

"Don't call me Kat," I scowl. "I don't like nicknames."

"Well I do so I'm calling you Kat," He says.

"And as I was saying," He continues. "I was wondering what you're going to be doing tomorrow since there's no training."

"I might spend the day with Peeta," I say. My eyes narrow at him. "Is there a reason why you're asking?"

The atmosphere changes when Finnick steps closer to me. "Well, I was going to ask you to join me-" His seductive whispering is cut off by Peeta's arrival.

"Katniss," He calls out and I jump away from Finnick. "We have to go, training's over." He looks at us oddly.

"O-okay…" I say, a bit flustered.

Finnick chuckles. "Well I'd better go," He says then turns to me. "Thank you for the lessons, it was a _pleasure_ to spend the day in your company, Girl on Fire." He purrs.

And before I can move away from him, he presses his soft pink lips to my cheeks, close to the corner of my mouth. And before I can push him away, he's gone.

"Bye Kat, I'll see you at the ceremony on Friday." He calls out without looking back.

My fingers touched the spot where his lips had been. I can still feel the tingles that exploded on me the moment he made contact.

I stared at the back of him until he entered the elevator, and from afar I could see his smirk.

_What was Finnick Odair doing to me?_

* * *

**AN: I just thought it was time to finally bring in the romance between Finnick and Katniss. xD **

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. **

**I love your reviews! They never fail to bring a smile to my face. You guys make my insides turn to mush. Keep it up!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorites. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games Trilogy. **

* * *

_Cause I see fear in your eyes_

_You've been living out your life_

_As long as you know that when I land you're mine._

_The Weeknd - Pretty._

* * *

**Finnick's P.O.V:**

I couldn't control the smirk on my lips from spreading into a wide smile as I got on the elevator. I kept my gaze on her while the elevator doors took their time on closing.

I laughed when I saw her in the same state as I'd left her in; wide eyed and her mouth hanging wide open. I wished I was beside her so I could tell her to shut her mouth or else she'd catch the flies that would usually follow after her. I winced as I imagined her smacking my arm. As usual.

When I arrived on my floor I immediately sought out Mags.

"Hey, do you know where my district partner is?" I asked an avox. I thanked her when she pointed towards the living room.

"Hey Mags." I greeted her and threw myself on the couch adjacent from hers.

She beamed at me. "… Finnick."

I look at her fondly. Mags, my parents and Annie were the only few treasures in my life.

Mags had suffered a severe stroke a few years back that nearly paralyzed her. I had been so damn worried and frightened for her life. But I'd been stuck in the Capitol with a list of clients, so I couldn't go and see her in District 4. That was the only time I felt so utterly _useless and scared_.

But Mags was a fighter. Still is. Now, she only battled with slurred speech and couldn't overly exert herself. My family and I were the only ones who could still understand what she was saying. Through all that, she was the same old Mags.

"How was your day?" I inquired while I made myself comfortable.

Mags shrugged. "Not interesting. Brutus tried to make me throw a spear. Thinks I'm an idiot," She muttered angrily.

I chuckled. "Don't underestimate yourself Mags. Maybe he thought you were hiding some muscle under all that." I teased.

"Don't play with me boy," She says. "I don't need to ask how your day went."

I arched an eyebrow at her curiously.

She smiled knowingly. "You were practically glued to Katniss Everdeen's side. Judging by the look on that young lady's face, she certainly didn't mind."

I scoffed. "Look? The only look on Katniss Everdeen's face is one of murder."

Mags laughed. "Denial isn't going to help boy." She says and starts reading the magazine lying on her lap.

"Mags," I begin. "There is nothing going on with Katniss and me."

"Your mouth says one thing, but your smile says another." She remarked and flipped a page.

I quickly wiped the smile off my face and rolled my eyes. "Whatever Mags."

"I may be an old lady but I can still find a way to have you over my knees and whip out a cane faster than you can blink," She quipped. "Don't talk to me like that."

I covered up my laugh with a cough when she glowered at me. We spent the next few minutes in silence.

"Say I was interested in her," I began. Her eyebrows shot up. "How would I go about… wooing her?"

After a few seconds of silence, I looked up at Mags just to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep. Instead she was laughing.

"Oh Finn," She chuckled. "I wish your mother was here to hear this."

My mother would never step foot in The Capitol. I'd make sure of that.

"Finnick, you've always been a ladies man. Don't think I haven't noticed," She stated. "I can't comprehend why you'd be asking me this." She chuckled.

Mags got up. "I'm going to lay down for a while, just tell an avox to bring my dinner. And Finnick?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. With her engaged," My jaw clenched. "It could be dangerous. Not only for you two, but also her fiancé. Just watch your step, boy." She warned. I nodded at her.

"Goodnight Mags."

-U-S-

The first time I'd seen Katniss Everdeen, was on television. Her district's reaping. At first I thought, _what the hell is she doing? In the arena, she wouldn't make it off the metal plate. _

But then I saw her bravery shining through. How she was willing to sacrifice herself for her young sister, Primrose. To her, it didn't matter whether or not she'd make it out alive, just as long as her sister was protected. She saw her fate. I admired her for that.

The first time I'd seen her up-close, in person, was at the 74th tribute parade. I'd been seated in the Mentors section, waiting for the tributes. I hadn't been focused on the parade really, nor my tributes.

But the moment the District 12 chariot was in my view, my attention was solely focused on them, more specifically the female tribute, Katniss Everdeen. I could see the fear, the determination and uneasiness in her clear grey eyes. The disgust. The contempt. All burning with the fire within her. She hated this and didn't want to be a part of it. But then again, who did?

I was intrigued.

Her natural beauty and her fire called to me. I didn't want to tame her fire, no. I wanted to pour more fuel into it.

The first time I'd spoken to her, at the Quarter Quell Tribute Parade, I'd been surprised. After last year's intense games, I'd expected her to be withdrawn. But she wasn't. The same Girl on Fire. She was an enigma.

Very cheeky too.

And unfortunately, not affected as much by my charms. My respect and admiration grew a great deal. She was rather interesting; complicated. I wanted to unravel her, secret by secret.

Katniss Everdeen, The Girl on Fire, who continues to burn on.

Playing with fire was a temptation I couldn't resist.

* * *

**Finnick. 3**

**I have been procrastinating these past few weeks, hehe. xD**

**Okay no, it's not funny. I'm so sorry for not updating in so long, I feel horrible. **

**This chapter is really short. Eh. I'm sorry for that too. ): **

**Your reviews are amazing. Like seriously. They make me so happy. I love them. **

**I have twitter! So if you want to follow me, SaeeTee. (:**

**Your thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10 Part I

_AN: _**I changed the rule of waiting 6 weeks in the Capitol, I thought it was too much. I moved it down to 3 weeks. So far, they've been in the Capitol for 4-5 days.**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games Trilogy belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_"I didn't care much how long I lived_

_But I swear I thought I dreamed her _

_She never asked me once about the wrong I did."_

_Hozier – Work Song. _

* * *

**Katniss' P.O.V:**

"If you aren't careful Peeta, you might just burn holes in my head." I warned him, trying to lighten the mood.

And failing miserably.

Peeta's loud footsteps bounced off the penthouse walls as we exited the elevator.

His glare only intensified. "He – He kissed you." He stated. _It's not like I don't know already, _I thought slightly irritated. I grimaced.

"I know."

"You know? He shouldn't touch you, Katniss!" Peeta exclaimed loudly.

I glared at him. "And let me guess, Gale too? Really Peeta? Oh I see, you're the only male that should touch me, right fiancé of mine?" I asked bluntly. I huffed when he began to disagree weakly.

"Peeta, stop with this nonsense already. You know how Finnick is," I told him firmly and then paused. "I shouldn't even have to explain myself or his behavior to you." And veered off towards the kitchen, leaving him in the hallway.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the pristine white refrigerator, and watched as Peeta shuffled in looking ashamed.

His clear blue eyes found mine. "Look Katniss, I just can't seem to keep myself from acting out. I'm sorry," He hesitated for a second. "You… You know how I feel about you. I guess I get jealous when I see him act like that towards you."

I sighed. He always had to bring _that _up. "It's fine. And besides, he's just a tribute trying to cause trouble and bring attention to himself." I lied.

Peeta nodded. After a few seconds of silence, he looked up at me with a bright smile. "How about we head up to the roof tomorrow in the afternoon? Please? He asked sweetly. I exhaled loudly. It was hard saying no to him.

"Sure Peeta," I smiled slightly upon seeing his joy.

The next day, I arrived at the roof and after a few minutes of looking around, I found Peeta standing near the garden.

"Hey," I say, startling him.

His face breaks out into a grin. "Hi."

A small flicker behind him catches my eye. I tilt my head to the side to get a better look.

My eyes widened at the sight laid out behind him. A blue blanket had been decked out near the garden. Candles, assorted fruits, junk food and a puzzle occupied it.

"What's this?" I murmured quietly.

I looked at Peeta. A light blush had taken over his handsome face.

"Uh… well, I-I," He stuttered. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "I just thought we could have a little picnic, relax a bit and get a few things off our minds for a while.

I nodded. "Were the candles necessary?" I waved my hand towards them. "We're out in broad daylight, and you lit candles."

His blinked. "I didn't think of that." He said, slightly mortified.

I patted his shoulder and laughed. "Its fine, Peeta." I said. "Now, is that pizza I smell?"

-U-S-

We stayed on the roof for a few hours. It was nice to let go and enjoy Peeta's company for a while, and let our worries fade away.

"So what do you think Prim is doing?"

I pursed my lips then shrugged after a moment. "I don't know. Probably helping my mother with her patients. Or babying Lady and Buttercup." We shared a laugh at that. Internally I crossed my fingers, praying that damn cat had been cooked or something.

"What about your family, Peeta?"

He sighed after a moment. "I don't know," He said. "I don't visit the bakery or talk to them anymore. Only my father bothers to visit."

I turned my head and watched him carefully.

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely.

He laid his hand atop mine and smiled. "It's okay."

He suddenly stood up, pulling me with him.

"Now how about we go and watch TV?" He offered hopefully.

I stared at our clasped hands uncomfortably. They didn't look right. _It didn't feel right._

I looked at him, his eyes reflecting off the affection he held for me.

I realized I was giving him hope that there would be a future for us. Together. But even with the games looming over our heads, there would never be a future for us.

I forced a smile and nodded weakly. "Of course."

* * *

We heard Effie before she appeared, courtesy to her loud clacking heels.

"Aren't you two excited?" Effie's shrill voice echoed as she entered. I had to blink twice when I noticed her ensemble, which was entirely too bright. Not waiting for an answer, she continued on. "I know _I am_, President Snow's home is much alike to a _palace!_" Followed by a squeal of excitement. My face scrunched up in confusion as I watched her make herself comfortable on the couch. I sat up.

Peeta's expression mirrored mine. "President Snow's place? What are you talking about?" I demanded.

Effie looked at me as if noticing my presence only now. She crossed her leg over the other.

"Katniss dear, I'm talking about the ceremony that's being held in President Snow's home. So considerate of him, don't you think?" She gushed.

"Didn't I tell you this? I remember doing so. You never listen to a thing I say." She scolded me, her gaze disapproving. I didn't even respond. The moment she said we would be in that snake's habitat, my blood ran cold.

I did not want to go there.

Hell, I would _not_ go there.

The only way to even get me through the gate, was if I was drugged and dragged there. I wouldn't be surprised if Haymitch pulled a stunt like that.

"You told us there would be a Welcoming of Victors ceremony. That would be held at the City Hall." Peeta replied calmly. "You never mentioned visiting the President's house."

"You mean being held hostage there." I stated dryly.

"Katniss, don't be rude!" Effie yelled. "I suppose there was a slight change of plans. Be grateful that our President is kind enough to open his home to us."

My eyebrows shot up. "_Grateful_. I'll never be grateful to that bastard." I barked out a laugh. "The only person I'll be grateful to is the person who manages to drag him under."

Peeta tensed up beside me. He never did like me talking about murdering someone so easily. I jumped when I heard Haymitch's cackle and approaching footsteps. Effie gasped loudly, fear in her eyes. "I am ashamed of you!" And turned to the large flat screen.

"Sweetheart, you crack me up." Haymitch declared as he threw himself on the sofa next to ours.

I turned my glare towards him. "You knew about this?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

He snorted. "Obviously."

"Well, I do not want to go. You'll have to take me kicking and screaming." I threatened him.

He smiled coyly. "That's what I intend to do, so don't worry that pretty little head of yours," He said sweetly. He stared at my face for a few seconds. "Wait no, scratch the pretty part."

I blankly stared at him until he saw I wasn't in a joking mood.

He groaned. "Ugh alright. Look," He began. "We're going to show up there, dolled up and we're going to play the part. You two are engaged, so everything is rainbows and sunshine." He advised. "You're going to behave and act like you're having a good time, which I know is hard for you. Try not to cause any trouble too, that'll help."

I knew all of that had been directed at me.

* * *

"Venia, you're pulling too hard." I pleaded as she pinched my eyebrows.

"It's called plucking, honey. And I'm almost… done." I flinched as she plucked another stray piece. "Wonderful."

"Cinna's going to show up any minute," Flavius piped up while he fluttered around, his curls bouncing. Venia stepped back and examined her work.

"That's about it. Cinna will be doing your hair and makeup, as well as dressing you. We'll see you at the party, Katniss." Venia said quietly and walked out with Flavius following closely behind.

Octavia stopped on her way out and smiled at me. "You look so beautiful Katniss." She praised.

"Than-"

"Although, you would have looked even better if we added an orange tint to your skin." She countered and walked out as fast as her portly body would allow.

I turned and laid my head on the vanity counter, the cool surface easing the headache that had taken residence there for the past few hours.

My moment of peace was disturbed by Cinna coming in, carrying a huge garment bag and a box. He then proceeded to lay them carefully on the couch before turning to me.

"Katniss," He greeted me warmly before embracing me. "When last did I see your pretty face?"

I genuinely smiled at Cinna. "It's been two days, Cinna."

"Much too long then," He said and shook his head sadly. "Now sit down and close your eyes. Don't peek."

-U-S-

"You can open your eyes now Katniss." Cinna said. _Finally. _I opened my eyes and nearly fell off the platform.

_Wow_, I thought as I looked at the mirror.

Usually I would think, _I barely recognize this girl_.

But this time, I could. This time, Cinna had brought out my features instead of concealing them. He'd placed my hair in a bun atop my head, with intricate braids woven into it and left a few tendrils hanging around my face.

He hadn't applied any powder to my face thankfully. The only thing that graced my face was gold and black eyeliner and a dark shade of lipstick.

The dress… The dress was one of the most beautiful designs Cinna had ever made. It was a red, backless lace dress with long sleeves and was high-necked. It clung to my body like second skin up until it hit my knees, where it flared out.

And when Cinna motioned for me to spin, little flames licked at my feet.

It was undeniably gorgeous. It made me feel almost as good as it looked.

"Cinna," I said as I looked at his smiling face. "This is… I can't even… Thank you. This has got to be the best you've ever designed." He was silent for a few moments, his intense gaze roving over my form as he stood near my platform.

"Girl on Fire," He breathed. "You're the only one who can make my designs come to life. My burning muse."

I'm sure I was as red as a tomato by now. Cinna certainly had a way with his words.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

Silence engulfed us for a moment before Effie, Peeta and Haymitch arrived. The last to enter was pulling at his tie uncomfortably.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get this show on the – whoa." Haymitch snapped but stopped when he saw me.

"Oh Katniss, you look stunning!" Effie sweetly said and looked about ready to cry. "You'll be the best dressed, as usual. After me of course."

"Peeta, you'll have a hard time batting away her suitors. I'm sure they'll be wanting to f…" Haymitch explained to Peeta, only to be cut off by Effie's purse.

"Class. It's all about having class tonight, Haymitch!" She hissed to which he smiled cheekily.

Cinna rushed forward and helped me into the red high heels he'd brought along. Noticing my unsteadiness, he helps me down the steps and goes about cleaning the room.

"Katniss, you look exceptional." Peeta said endearingly with a grin on his face. I laughed nervously. "It's all Cinna."

Cinna looked up for a moment. "I'd have to disagree with that."

* * *

As we entered Snow's mansion, I could hardly contain my disgust. Of course it was beautiful, but it still belonged to that devil who probably did nothing to earn it.

Haymitch took advantage of my backless stat and pinched, causing me to nearly fall flat on my face. I swiveled my head and glared at his innocent face. Peeta's firm grip on my hand kept me from smacking him.

"Remember what I told you," He reminded me. I raised my eyebrow. "Behave."

"Stop it you two." Effie hissed then smiled brightly at those watching our entrance with hungry eyes. "Everyone is watching. Smile, walk straight and hold your head up high as if they're beneath you."

The last one I could do with no problem at all.

Effie and Haymitch wandered off as soon as we reached the ballroom, which looked different from the last time I was here. Gold, white and black were the main colors this time.

Victors, Capitolites and stylists were spread about, mingling with one another.

Peeta squeezed my hand to get my attention. "I'm going to go greet the other victors, I'll be back in a few minutes okay?" I frowned. He was speaking to me as if I was a child. I nodded my consent.

I moved off to the sides and stood there awkwardly, until I felt _his _presence behind me. So far, he was the only one I knew who could awaken these feelings inside me just by being near me.

"Kat, Kat, Kat." His voice was husky as he came closer, until I could heel his hot breath on my neck. I shivered slightly and turned to face him.

I frowned when my heart started beating rapidly at the sight of his cocky smirk and sea-green eyes.

"Where have _you _been all my life?"

And since entering here, I sighed in relief.

* * *

**AN: I haven't updated in over a month! I'm really sorry I have been too busy to write, but I promise you'll be receiving more updates now that I'm on holiday. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll be posting Part II in a few hours' time. And thank you for your reviews.**


	11. Chapter 10 Part II

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games Trilogy belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**Enjoy. x**

* * *

_I know if I'm haunting you_

_You must be haunting me. _

_Beyonce - Haunted(Michael Diamond remix). _

* * *

**Finnick's P.O.V:**

I had to control my sudden urge to search for an empty room. _I wanted to have my way with her_.

My mouth watered. She looked positively enticing.

I longed to grab her and feast on her delectable lips, making sure everyone in this room knew who she belonged to.

Instead I grabbed her hand and pressed a lingering kiss. I tried my best to not sigh in pleasure at the shock waves our touch seemed to cause.

I heard her sharp intake of breath.

She pulled her hand away. Her lips slightly parted. "O-Odair." Her voice shook lightly. I grinned at the obvious effect I had on her.

I leaned closer to her until my lips were near her ear. _Bite it_. "You look absolutely ravishing tonight." I purred then pulled back. "But you didn't need to dress up for me, Kat. You look good in anything."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, mumbling under her breath. "Back off." She warned and stepped away from me.

I chuckled. Seeing a passing waiter, I grabbed two glasses of wine and passed one to a hesitant Katniss.

"Shall we?" I asked, nodding my head towards the table beside me. Not waiting for an answer, I pulled a chair out for her.

Katniss raised her eyebrow but said nothing and took the offered seat. Thank you." She added after I took my seat.

"What's wrong? You seem a little off tonight." I commented and finished my drink in one gulp. Her eyes narrowed and she muttered, "It doesn't concern you. Why are you secluding yourself with me anyways? Go seduce a Capitol lady or something." My nose crinkled. She was more irritable more than usual tonight.

I smirked. "You're the only person here I'm willing to pass my time with," I confessed, her eyes fixated on mine.

She scoffed. "And why is that?"

"Simple. You fascinate me," I shrugged as if it weren't a big deal. I forced a smile at some of my past clients that looked away.

Silence enveloped us. I sat back and took in my surroundings. A table and a podium took up much of the stage. Snow and a few Capitol politicians would be seated there. A musical group, our entertainment for the night was playing close to them. Tables were strategically strewn about in the hall, with place holders, stating which district sat where. District 4's table was near the front while District 12, the one we were seated at, was the last one near the back.

It was a nice venue to hold this, I'd give Snow that, and it was packed too. Judging from the aroma coming from the staff kitchen, there would be good food too.

My attention returned to Katniss when she heaved a sigh. "I really do not want to be here." She commented. No wonder she was so wound up tonight.

I scoffed. "Who does? I'm itching to run out of here almost as badly as you," I muttered.

Her grey eyes flickered up to mine. "Oh. Well, how are you hiding it so well?" She inquired and leaned forward.

"Practice and great acting skills. The latter being something you lack." I winked at her. She snorted and leaned back.

Suddenly she was tense, her eyes hard.

"Hello Finnick," I heard behind me. I turned slightly and saw Mauricio, my client from last night. I stood up and kissed her cheek. "Mauricio! What a lovely surprise." Lovely my ass.

She giggled and ran her talons down my chest. I forgot to tell you last night. I guess our activities rid me of my memory." She whispered, a blush rising in her green tinged cheeks. I grimaced.

For the next few minutes I endured her compliments and how she '_couldn't get our night out of her mind_'. When she finally left, I sat back down and jumped slightly when I noticed Katniss' glare. I'd forgotten she was there.

She arched her eyebrow. "Friend of yours?" She asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"You could say that."

I sat up straighter. "Are you wearing your flames tonight?" My eyes crinkled in amusement when she scowled.

"Maybe. Why?" She asked suspiciously. I stood up and offered her my hand. "I'd like to see them. Do you feel up to a dance?"

A light blush rose to her cheeks. "I can't dance, Fish Boy. If you don't want broken toes, I suggest you back down."

I laughed. "I'm willing to take the risk. And I'm sure your stylist would want you to show off his designs," I begged. "Just one dance, 12. You'll just follow my lead."

After a few more minutes of pleading, she agreed. _Stubborn_.

I took her hand and led her near the middle of the dance floor. Many eyes were glued to us now, including a scowling Peeta, who had been talking to Chaff and Haymitch. Capitol women gasped and cooed at the sight of us together.

Kat placed her hands on my shoulders, and it delighted me to see how easy it was for her to touch me. I placed my hands on her waist.

After a while of dancing, my hand slithered down her back, and right before it was about to make a grab her butt, Katniss grabbed it and moved it back to where it once resided.

"Stop it." She hissed near my ear. I snickered and pulled her closer to me.

"There's my little kitty," I teased her. I held her tighter when she stepped on my feet. "Ow!"

"What?" She feigned innocence. "I did warn you." I huffed.

I stood up straighter and took Katniss' hand in mine and held it slightly away from us. "Waltz or tango?"

"I don't know how to do the damn waltz or tango, Finnick." Katniss snorted. _The way she said my name_. I snickered. "How about doing a different kind of tango… on a different flat surface…" I trailed off suggestively.

Katniss bore a look of confusion. "I may not be an expert at this, but I'm sure it's impossible to do that." She stated.

I burst out laughing. I brought her closer to me and tucked her head under my chin.

"Are you done yet?"

I pulled back to look at her face.

"You are far too innocent for your own good, Kat." I drawled. She huffed. "I'm not."

I chuckled. "Oh yes, you definitely are. So, so innocent…" I sighed. My hand trailed down to her ass and grabbed a handful of it.

I smirked. "And so, so pure."

Katniss growled and roughly pushed my hand off. Again. "What if someone saw?" She hissed. "I don't need these people to also start questioning Peeta and I's relationship.

I frowned. "Calm down, Kat. No one saw." I reassured her. Why is she bringing up that boy?

I sighed and started moving, despite her protests.

* * *

"Thank you, Thank you." President Snow's voice boomed over the microphone. The applause died down.

"Victors," He addressed us. "We welcome you, yet again, to the Capitol. I sincerely hope you enjoy your night with us and appreciate our gifts for you." His eyes darted to the back.

He was looking at Katniss as he said this. I tensed, already knowing how Katniss would react to this.

I waited until Snow sat down before I looked for Katniss. I turned around in my seat, only to be met with Johanna's scowl.

She arched her eyebrow. "Looking for someone, Fish Brains?" She asked sarcastically and plopped down next to the mentor the Capitol had assigned to us.

"Mags, you look beautiful." She went on without looking at her. Mags sighed.

I turned towards Johanna. "What's up Jo?" I asked. She huffed angrily. "You look beautiful." And she did, in her blue dress. She didn't compare to Katniss though, "Are you even allowed to sit at our table?"

I ate more of the steaming potatoes, and looked at her expectantly while I chewed.

She took our 'mentor's' plate and immediately cut into the steak, ignoring his protests. "How can you be so calm in this man's house, Finnick?" Johanna hissed. She waited for our mentor to leave before she spoke again. "My skin is crawling from just sitting here."

I smiled. "Katniss said almost the exact same thing," I mused and shook my head. "And I'm being 'so damn calm' because I don't want to cause a scene. Unlike you."

"Cause a scene? Mags have I ever caused a scene?" She ranted. Mags nodded. "Ugh, and don't mention that District 12 rat."

I glared at Johanna. "Don't call her that." I warned. Her eyebrows shot up.

"Did you sleep with her?" I sighed at her bluntness.

"No Jo, I didn't sleep with Katniss." I stated.

"You've been spending a lot of time with her."

"Is that a crime? Forgive me for socializing then."

"I saw you grab her ass."

I smirked. "That was just… a friendly pat." Johanna grinned.

"You're such a pervert, Odair." She chuckled. I laughed along with her.

"I wonder how Annie would feel about this," She continued. I stopped laughing.

"Really Johanna?" I muttered, her brown eyes twinkling. "There's nothing going on between Annie and me. Nor Katniss and me."

"Hmm." Johanna mused and took a sip of her wine

-U-S-

After an hour of hanging around the careers, I searched for Katniss.

"Haymitch have you seen Katniss?"

"She's out at the gardens, probably getting some fresh air." Haymitch said. Tonight he was sober.

I thanked him but before I could go, he called me back. "What?"

"Listen, you need to ease up with your charms on sweetheart," He warned. "Peeta's getting a bit shifty, and I don't need him not trusting you in the games and before, _you know_…" I blinked at him.

"There's nothing going on between me and Katniss though."

Haymitch cackled. "Yet. Finnick, you don't need to try and convince me. I'm not drunk yet." He snickered and patted my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and walked off, making my way through the crowd.

After a few minutes, I reached the gardens.

"Katniss," I called out. "Kat, where are you?"

"I hope you're not like this in the Games."

She laughed when I jumped. I liked her laugh. It was kind of low, throaty and real. Perfect.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked. She pursed her lips. "I could ask you the same thing."

I rolled my eyes. "I was looking for you. I needed someone to keep me entertained.

"You should have went to Johanna then." She shot back.

"Johanna? Why her?" I questioned. Katniss scowled. "I saw you two sitting together during dinner, looking cozy."

Realization dawned on me and I started laughing.

"You… You think me and Johanna…?" I laughed harder. "Stop laughing."

"I'm sorry." I apologized. I stared at her with a grin on my face. "What?" She demanded.

"Are you jealous?"

"What? No." She denied and stepped away from me.

Silence filled the night. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She was so beautiful to me. When she'd get angry at me, and how she'd insult me or smack me. How she blushed when I said something inappropriate or compliment her. It was the little things that mattered to me.

"Hey Katniss?"

"What?"

"Look at me."

"Wh-" Katniss didn't get to say more.

Pulling her face to mine, I captured her lips with my own and pressed her body close to mine. She tried to fight me off, but I ignored her resistance and continued to kiss her. Placing my hand on the nape of her neck, I tilted my head to get better access.

Eventually she stopped.

I slipped my tongue in her mouth and demanded attention from hers, which it surprisingly got. She tentatively placed her hands on my chest, while my other hand trailed down her back, pulling her closer to me.

I moaned. And suddenly, the spell was broken.

Katniss pulled away, gasping loudly. For a moment, we stared at one another.

I'd been so dazed that I hadn't felt her slap, only my head snapping to the side. I swiveled my head back to her and raised my eyebrow.

"A slap, Katniss? Really?" I snorted.

Silence.

"Don't ever do that again," She hissed. "I-I'm going to go find Peeta."  
I stared after her retreating form.

* * *

I was on my way to the roof.

After the ceremony, we arrived back at the training center and I'd rushed off to my floor and took a shower.

I'd been standing there in the water for ten minutes thinking about her.

I shook my head and got off the elevator when it arrived at the roof.

Low and behold, the subject of my thoughts leaning against a wall. I took off my jacket when I noticed her shivering form and silently approached her.

"Hey," I greeted. She jumped, startled, and frowned when she noticed it was me. "Oh it's just you."

I stepped closer. "You're cold." I stated and offered her the jacket. After a moment of hesitation, she took it.

"Thanks," She mumbled. I leaned against the wall next to her.

We sat in silence for a while, watching the bustling city below us.

"I'm sorry for slapping you. That was uncalled for. And I'm also sorry for you know," She waved her hands awkwardly. "_Responding._"

I raised my eyebrow at her and smiled after a moment. "I'm not."

Grey eyes met sea-green eyes. "What?"

I leaned away from the wall, walked the few steps towards her and stood in front of her. "I said, I'm not." And brought my lips down to hers.

Our mouths crashed together. It was rough. I pressed my body to hers and heard her gasp when she felt my hardness. My tongue took advantage of that and surged deeply inside her, touching and tasting all the parts that had remained hidden before. My head was swimming with lush and all I wanted was to consume her, make her give into me, to us. Her hands burned me as they trailed up and down my chest.

And then she moaned.

I groaned and lifted her easily, pushing her lithe body up against the wall and wrapped her legs around me. I dragged my mouth from hers and pressed open mouthed kisses on her neck. She threaded her fingers in my bronze locks and tugged.

I growled. I made sure to leave marks that would be hard to conceal.

"Finnick…" Katniss pleaded.

I inhaled her scent deeply.

I was definitely not sorry.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed Part II. **

**Thank you for the lovely reviews.**

**x**


End file.
